greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kyuss
| domini = Distruzione, Male, Morte | domini5 = Morte | arma preferita = Randello }} Kyuss, è il dio-eroe Flan della Creazione e della Padronanza dei non morti e dei Vermi. Storia Kyuss era una volta un sacerdote umano di Nerull del regno Flan di Sulm, venne esiliato da quel regno più di 2.000 anni fa, e fuggì verso la Giungla Amedio insieme ai suoi seguaci. Dopo aver fondato la città di Kuluth-Mar e aver incontrato il Lich tessitore di incantesimi Mak'ar, Kyuss costruì la Guglia delle Lunghe Ombre, dove sacrificò tutti i suoi seguaci per diventare un dio-eroe. Prima di ciò, sacrificò a Nerull artefatti di grande potere, così come anime viventi al fine di ottenere il suo favore. Quando finalmente riuscì ad ascendere, avvenne un piccolo problema con la sua trasformazione: finì intrappolato nello stesso obelisco con cui aveva incanalato il suo potere. In qualche modo Kyuss non fu in grado di incanalare correttamente il potere guadagnato dalla fede e dalle vite sacrificate dei suoi seguaci, e l'altare di Nerull fu consumata in una esplosione di energia necrotica. Forse Nerull (non volendo essere sfidato), sabotò intenzionalmente il rituale, o forse fu colpa l'interferenza casuale di Mellifleur. Anche durante la sua prigionia, guadagnò il seguito di alcuni potenti seguaci. Kyuss permise a Dragotha, un drago rosso grande dragone, di raggiungere la forma di dracolich. A seguito di questo, Dragotha avrebbe dovuto servire Kyuss, diventandone l’araldo. Un altro seguace draconico di Kyuss è Lashonna, un drago d’argento vampiro. Kyuss è responsabile della creazione delle progenie di Kyuss, conosciute anche come figli di Kyuss, sebbene si dica che questi siano le meno potenti delle sue creazioni. Si crede sia stato responsabile della creazione di innumerevoli altri abomini, collettivamente chiamati progenie del verme. Descrizione Kyuss veniva rappresentato come un uomo scheletrico con le orbite degli occhi piene di vermi verdi, ma nella sua vera forma divina, Kyuss appare come un umanoide torreggiante formato interamente da vermi verdi di Kyuss, con due occhi ardenti che scrutano da sotto il cappuccio di un mantello lacero. Relazioni Sebbene venerasse Nerull da mortale, i suoi rapporti attuali con il mietitore sono sconosciuti. Adoratori Kyuss è adorato dagli esseri umani, dai non-morti, dagli avolakia e dagli ulgurstasta. La Triade d’Ebano è un falso culto creato da adoratori di Kyuss per ingannare i servitori di Vecna, Hextor e Erythnul. I fedeli di Kyuss credono che la vita sia un'oscenità, sia pur temporanea, e che la morte offra solo il nulla. La non morte, allora, è l'unico degno obiettivo, e i seguaci di Kyuss sono incoraggiati a diffondere questo credo. I chierici sono autorizzati a controllare i non morti, se necessario, ma dovrebbero lasciarli liberi quando non hanno più bisogno di loro. I non morti sono sacri a Kyuss, e i suoi seguaci non sono autorizzati a distruggerli se non per legittima difesa. Chierici I chierici di Kyuss razziano i cimiteri per creare non morti, vendendo le proprie creazioni o permettendo loro di scorrazzare. I chierici più potenti cercano di creare nuovi tipi di non morti, e cercano di raggiungere lo stato di lich o qualche altra forma di non-morte. Essi cercano di liberare il loro maestro, e a questo fine viaggiano per i vari luoghi sacri della loro fede, come la Fessura del Verme Strisciante, la Necropoli di Unaagh, o le rovine di Kuluth-Mar. I nuovi iniziati al culto devono ingerire una pozione di infliggi ferite che contiene un verme di Kyuss ben conservato, questo rituale mortale è chiama la Prima Ingestione. Templi e Rituali I templi di Kyuss sono di solito enormi cattedrali sotterranee poste in luoghi remoti lontani da qualsiasi forma di civiltà. Le preghiere dei suoi servitori vengono eseguite una volta al mese e di solito questi riti comprendono l’ingestione di vermi vivi. Reame Kyuss è imprigionato nella Spira delle Lunghe Ombre nella Giugla Amedio. Bibliografia *Wolfgang Baur. "A Gathering of Winds." Dungeon Magazine #129. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Boucher, Grant, et al. Monstrous Compendium Greyhawk Adventures Appendix. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Jason Bulmahn. "The Hall of Harsh Reflections." Dungeon Magazine #127. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Jesse Decker. "The Spire of Long Shadows." Dungeon Magazine #130. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *-----. "Worm Bound: The Secrets of Kyuss." Dragon Magazine #343. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *James Jacobs. "The Ecology of the Spawn of Kyuss." Dragon Magazine #336. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *-----. "Into the Wormcrawl Fissure." Dungeon Magazine #134. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *Tito Leati. "The Champion's Belt." Dungeon Magazine #128. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *-----. "Dawn of a New Age." Dungeon Magazine #135. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *Nicholas Logue. "The Library of Last Resort." Dungeon Magazine #132. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *Mike Mearls. "The Three Faces of Evil." Dungeon Magazine #125. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Erik Mona. Age of Worms Overload. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. Disponibile online: http://paizo.com/dungeon/news/v5748eaic9jzc *-----. "Backdrop: Diamond Lake." Dungeon Magazine #124. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *-----. "The Whispering Cairn." Dungeon Magazine #124. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Richard Pett. "The Prince of Redhand." Dungeon Magazine #131. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *Anthony Pryor. Rary the Traitor. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Sean K. Reynolds. "Encounter at Blackwall Keep." Dungeon Magazine #126. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Sean K. Reynolds, Frederick Weining e Erik Mona. "Blood of Heroes." Living Greyhawk Journal #3. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Carl Sargent. Iuz the Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *Robert J. Schwalb. Elder Evils. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *-----. Exemplars of Evil. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Don Turnbull, ed. Fiend Folio. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1981. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Pantheon Flan Categoria:Dei-Eroi